


The rise of Dark Angel

by blue_flower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Evil Lila Rossi, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Violence, Miraculous Team, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Stressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, akuma!marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flower/pseuds/blue_flower
Summary: Being Ladybug has been getting harder for Marinette. She was put in charge of a very important fundraiser with meetings during school and after school. She somehow manages it all. Though the new late night akuma battles aren't helping her situation. A very tired and stressed out Marinette is bound to break at any point. Luckily Lila is here to help Marinette. Help her reach her breaking point.
Comments: 85
Kudos: 262





	1. A Busy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

Being Ladybug had started to take a toll on Marinette. Late night akuma battles resulting in her getting a few hours of sleep. Even though she has been overworking herself she still manages school life. It’s a mystery how she handles everything especially when the workload has gotten bigger. 

The class has been busy working on a fundraiser so they can have a class trip. They’ve been working during class and after school. Marinette was in charge of the fundraiser. She was chosen for her creative skills and for being class rep. She has lots of responsibilities but she tries to manage it all.

Marinette thought attending the after school meetings would be impossible. To her surprise Hawkmoth decided to be a decent human and seemed to only akumatize people at night. Only those fights are what lead to her being sleep deprived. Hawkmoth is still evil after all. 

The only thing keeping Marinette from collapsing from lack of sleep is coffee. She’s happy that she’s awake and functional during the day. During the night is when she barely has enough energy to fight akumas. She has no idea how Chat Noir has so much energy at night when he doesn’t get much sleep either. He says it’s through the power of love but even love can’t save you from sleep deprivation.

Today the class was finalizing everything. The fundraiser was the next day so they were very busy getting everything ready. Marinette made groups to work on different parts of the fundraiser. She split the class evenly into four groups. She made someone from each group a leader and told them to report to her on the progress they’ve made. She was very happy to have Alya, Nino, and Adrien in her group. 

Marinette’s group was in charge of getting the items ready to be sold at the fundraiser. They packaged, organized, and decorated anything that was going to be sold. They’ve been working hard for days. They only needed to pack the pastries Marinette was going to sell at her booth and a couple of items they didn’t finish packaging yesterday. With the four of them working together they were able to finish within an hour. They labeled the boxes and put them in the area where they would be picked up tomorrow morning. They all walked back to the classroom to see if they could help any other groups. 

While walking in they saw Lila walk to the front of the classroom. “Attention everyone!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Lila. “I finally got the text message confirming the place of the fundraiser!”. Everyone clapped. “We were given spots at the Jardin des Tuileries! I’ll be sending a group message with the directions and time. Make sure to put your alarms so you’re not late.” Everyone checked their phones and put their alarms on. No one wanted to be late on this important event. “Ok back to work everyone!” The class went back to finishing their parts. 

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien went to Nathaniel's group to see if they needed help with the posters and flyers. Turns out they still needed to print out more flyers and finish painting booth posters. Not wanting to get her bag dirty with paint Marinette placed her bag under the table. She checked the time and saw that they still had two hours before they had to go home. She went to charge her phone and grabbed her booth’s poster to paint the drawing. After an hour they were done printing the flyers and almost done with the posters. Marinette was concentrated in painting pastries until Adrien startled her by tapping her shoulder. She ended up slipping her hand in a paint can.

“Sorry about that Marinette. Didn’t mean for that to happen,” said Adrien.

Marinette turned to Adrien and wiped some of the paint off from her hand. She used her clean hand to wipe off the paint but it caused her to have paint on both hands. “It’s ok Adrien! No need to apologize. I always hand on paint. I mean paint on hands.” Marinette laughed to hide her mess of words. Adrien smiled and laughed at Marinette’s words.

“You’re funny Marinette. I still feel bad. Let me get some paper towels for you to help clean your hands.”

Marinette blushed at Adrien’s laugh and from the thought of him touching her hands. She loved the idea of it but she can clean her own hands. She can let Adrien help her another time.

“Really it’s ok. I’ll just wash them off in the bathroom. Did you need anything?”

“Ok and yeah I was going to ask if I can borrow some black paint.”

“Oh sure. I’m not using it anymore so you can just take the whole can.”

Adrien saw the can and grabbed it. He apologized again before walking off to the table with the poster he was working on. Marinette smiled at how sweet Adrien was with her. She looked back at her hands and left the classroom to go wash the paint off. 

Once she came back she saw that the whole class was cleaning up. Marinette thought how fast they worked while she was gone but she knew that she took a long time to clean her hands. Marinette touched the painted areas of her poster to see if it dried off. She walked to where her booth items were stored and put the poster there as well. Tomorrow morning she would pick up the items and take them to Jardin des Tuileries.

Marinette walked back to the classroom and picked up her bag. While yawning she told all the group leaders to text her the updates from their groups. They all said they would once they got home. Marinette was about to leave when Alya called her over. 

“You forgot your phone,” said Alya while giving her phone.

“Thanks Alya. You’re a lifesaver,” said Marinette

“You’re lucky you have a best friend who remembers the things you don’t.”

Marinette smiled at Alya. “And that’s why I’m happy to have you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alya waved goodbye as Marinette walked out of the classroom.

Marinette arrived at her room and went to her desk. She pulled out fundraiser papers and started working. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s bag and was surprised to see Marinette reading papers and writing down text messages she got. Tikki looked at Marinette with worry as she saw her erase and write the same sentence for the past 10 minutes. 

“Marinette I think you should go to sleep or take a break.”

“But I need to write down these updates. Being in charge of a fundraiser is a lot of work and I don’t want to let anyone down,” said Marinette tiredly.

“I know but you need to take care of yourself. You can’t help anyone if you can't help yourself.”

“You’re right. I’ll sleep after I finish this. I’m almost done with the fundraiser details and then I can sleep. Ok?” said Marinette while looking at Tikki with pleading eyes.

“Ok but you have to go right to sleep,” said Tikki sternly.

Marinette nodded and went back to work. She had details of all the booths, the number of items that were going to be sold, the costs of the materials, and so much more. These were needed to pay off the expenses from the fundraiser and to see how much profit they made. Also she liked to know all the details of the fundraiser. Marinette also had details about the trip and how much it was going to cost and the money they need to raise. 

By the time Marinette finished with everything she saw that it was an hour past midnight. It was now Sunday the day of the fundraiser. Marinette was glad there was no akuma attack tonight. She can finally get a decent sleep. Marinette turned off the lights and plopped into her bed. She closed her eyes until-

BOOM. 

A very loud explosion was coming from far away. Looks like she and Chat Noir won’t be getting much sleep again. Marinette tiredly transformed and leapt into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Not much has happened but next chapter is when things will get more interesting. Also Lila did something that will hurt Marinette later. Can you guess what it is? Until next week :)


	2. The Fundraiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

This was their longest fight yet. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir were very tired and it took them a lot longer to defeat the akuma. After four hours they finally managed to deakumatize the civilian. After goodbye yawns they both headed home. Marinette detransformed and went straight to bed. After a few hours she was woken up by her alarm. She checked the time and saw that it was nine o'clock. She had 30 minutes to get ready and then head off to school to pick up the supplies for her booth. Marinette quickly changed into her clothes, ate breakfast, and headed off to school with a cup of coffee in her hand. When she got there she saw lots of supplies in the front of the school. Alya saw Marinette and walked towards her. 

“Hey girl! Are you ready to make some sales?” asked Alya excitedly.

“Definitely,” said Marinette tiredly.

“Did you get enough sleep? You look and sound very tired,” asked Alya with concern.

Marinette touched under her eyes. She forgot to conceal her eye bags. She’d normally do it first thing in the morning but today her mind was business with the fundraiser. She conceals her eye bags to not make her friends worry over her and now weeks of few hours of sleep are being shown.

“Yeah but don’t worry about it. I was just making sure our fundraiser goes smoothly. I’ll get lots of sleep after the fundraiser.”

“If you say so but I’ll make sure to help out in your booth so you can take some naps.”

Marinette smiled. She really was lucky to have Alya as her best friend. They both walked to where the rest of their friends were. They waited ten minutes for the rented cars to arrive. Once they arrived Marinette assigned cars for each booth. They loaded all the supplies into the cars. Marinette got into the car with her booth's supply and told the driver where to go. She waved goodbye to Alya through the open car window. During the drive to Jardin des Tuileries Marinette took out her emergency makeup from her bag. She knew one day she'd forget to cover her eyes. Once they arrived she noticed the other rented cars hadn't arrived but she thought nothing of it. She thought they must be stuck in traffic. The driver parked the car and Marinette went to find a cart. They managed to find one and loaded the booth supplies on it. Marinette took the cart full of supplies and went to find a spot to set up. There were lots of booths at Jardin des Tuileries. Marinette recommended this place and Place des Vosges since there are events going on, which will lead to big crowds. After finding a spot and setting up her booth, Marinette was ready to start selling.

Only a few minutes later she was already making sales. Marinette was so busy making sales that she didn’t realize how much time had passed. She checked the time from the clock booth that was in front of her. It was only two hours since she set up her booth and she was nearly done selling all her pastries. Soon she’ll be selling the extra pastries she baked for extra money. After another two hours she had sold all her pastries. She was really happy she sold them all. If her classmates' booths did as well then the class trip is guaranteed to happen. Marinette was finally able to take a break, she packed up her booth supplies into the cart and walked around to find her friends and classmates. She was surprised Alya didn’t stop by. She thought she would have stopped by to check on her or help but she must have been busy helping Nino with his booth. Marinette saw many booths selling various kinds of things. She still didn’t see any of her classmates or friends booths and she was already heading back to her own area.

_I wonder where everyone is? Did they all leave early? Why didn’t anyone call or text me?_

Marinette took out her phone to call the rented car driver and to call her friends and classmates. She saw that she had over 300 messages and 100 missed calls. Marinette quickly called Alya.

“Hello?” asked Marinette.

“Where have you been and why haven’t you answered any of my calls and texts!” yelled Alya through the phone.

“I’m at Jardin des Tuileries. Where we’re all supposed to be at. Did you all go somewhere else without telling me?”

“The place was changed, remember? You need to come to Place des Vosges and quickly so you can still make some sales. I need to go now. Nino's booth is very busy. I better see you soon.”

After the call Marinette quickly called the driver and waited for them to arrive at the parking lot. They quickly packed the supplies into the car and sped off. Marinette read all the messages her friends and classmates sent to her. All asking where she was and to respond back. Marinette soon arrived at Place des Vosges and saw many booths that were cleaning up. Marinette told the driver to wait in the parking lot while she went to go find Alya. She quickly ran until she found her with all her friends and classmates.

“I’m here,” said Marinette out of breath. 

Everyone faced her. Many had relieved expressions and the rest were looking very upset. Lila walked towards Marinette with a sad expression. “Where were you Marinette? Everyone was so worried something happened to you but it looks like you just left us all. Without your booth’s money our trip is not possible. You ruined our trip Marinette. You let everyone down.”

Marinette just froze. She could not believe the nonsense that was coming from Lila’s mouth. She was never told about the change. This must be Lila’s doing. She was in charge of sending the messages. She is always trying to make her look bad. 

_This is all Lila’s fault. I didn’t do anything wrong. How dare_ _she put the blame on me!_

Marinette was boiling with anger. She could not believe Lila was trying to ruin all the hard work she put into the fundraiser. She was not going to let Lila get away with this.

“I didn’t ruin anything! It’s your fault I wasn’t here! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you to be a group leader! But everyone wanted you to be one! I’m sick of you always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone!” yelled Marinette at Lila.

The class stood still. Some were shocked at Marinette’s outburst and others were also starting to get angry. Marinette saw Lila starting to tear up. Eventually she started to cry. She couldn’t believe she was still trying to make things worse. Marinette turned to her classmates and saw many angry faces go to Lila and start to comfort her. A few of them left Lila and walked to Marinette.

“How dare you blame Lila for your mistakes! If it’s anyone's fault that our trip is now canceled it’s yours!” yelled Alix.

“You’re the one who didn’t answer anyone’s calls or texts!” yelled Kim.

“We’re the ones who shouldn’t have trusted you,” said Max coldly.

Soon the others joined Alix, Kim, and Max in scolding Marinette. She wasn’t given a chance to speak because everyone kept yelling at her. Marinette saw how Alya, Nino, and Adrien were trying to defend her but they were being pushed out of the way and ignored. She couldn’t believe Lila put her classmates and friends against her again. She managed to catch a glimpse at Lila. All she saw was her smirking. Everyone was too busy to notice it.

_This is exactly what Lila wanted. For our classmates and my friends to turn on me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! It really made my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lila once again managed to make everyone turn on Marinette. Things are going to heat up next chapter! Marinette might just break from all that is happening to her. Until next week :D


	3. Dark Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

Marinette was overwhelmed with all the yelling that was directed at her. Her anger was completely gone and replaced with heartbreak. She was hurt that her classmates and friends didn’t believe her again. How they’re all on Lila’s side. They know how much effort she put into this fundraiser and they have no idea how hard it was for her to make sure everything goes well. Now they were all blaming her for ruining the trip when she has the money for it. They’re not even letting her speak up, only criticizing her for everything she has done wrong. She needs to tell them the trip is still happening.

“Please hear me out the trip isn’t ruined in fact I have the mon-” Marinette was cut off again. This time they weren’t even saying how she ruined things. They started to go off on how she’s irresponsible, unreliable, dishonest, and a horrible friend. 

Suddenly Lila started walking towards Marinette. The yelling stopped as everyone watched Lila. stood in front of Marinette. “I know you’re all upset about the trip being ruined but we can still find a way to earn the rest of the money. In fact you guys can leave it all to me. I’ll make sure to get the rest of the money so we can all have the class trip. I know how hard you all worked to make this trip possible. It's only fair that we get what we deserve.” The class broke out in cheers. They huddled around Lila and praised her for her idea and taking charge of the situation. They even told her she's just like her friend Ladybug. 

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore. She was overwhelmed with feelings of sadness and anger towards herself and everyone. Marinette reached into her bag and took out the wad of cash she earned. Everyone was too busy to notice the money in her hand. With tears threatening to fall down her cheeks Marinette decided she was done dealing with this. She tightly gripped the money before speaking. “Why do you guys always take Lila’s side! Can’t you see how this seems all wrong? You are all blinded by what's fake and can’t see what's real! Here’s the money I earned!” Marinette angrily threw the money towards her classmates. It landed close to Lila’s shoes. They were all once again shocked by Marinette's reaction. With tears streaming down her cheeks Marinette spoke again. “You can all go on the trip now. I'm not going on the trip anymore so use the extra money for snacks. I also resign as class rep. You can have Lila take over. I’m sure everyone will be very happy now.” Marinette ran away crying before anyone could have a chance to speak.

As Marinette ran to the parking lot she heard shouts of her name. She didn’t look back or even go back to the driver that was waiting for her. All Marinette wanted to do was get away from everyone and everything. She ran into an empty alley. She sat down and continued to cry. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s bag. 

“Don’t cry Marinette,” said Tikki in a gentle tone.

“I’m sorry Tikki. Everything has just become too much for me...”

“It’s ok. You can get through this. You always do. Right now just focus on calming down.”

The conflicting emotions from before came back at Marinette. “I can’t Tikki! I’m angry at Lila, upset at my friends, and I hate how I can easily expose her but I can’t because no one can know I’m Ladybug!”

“Marinette there is no reason for you to yell. I understand that you’re upset and angry but sitting here and yelling isn’t going to help. Just take some deep breaths.”

Marinette finally reached her breaking point. She clenched her fists, her whole body shaking with rage and hurt. “No you don’t understand at all! Ever since I became Ladybug I’ve been dealing with so much! Getting in trouble for being late, not sleeping enough, and seeming unreliable. I hate how I can’t be my true self!” Marinette clenched her fists hard against the concrete ground. The weight of everything is flooding into her. “I hate how I can’t be as confident as Ladybug when I’m Marinette. I hate how I can’t excuse my tardiness for fighting late night akumas. How I have to always make excuses to leave my friends. But most of all I hate how Lila made everyone turn on me.” Marinette felt her tears coming back. Her breathing hitched. "I thought they were my friends. They trusted me for a reason. What happened to me being their everyday Ladybug? Why is it so hard to just be me..." Marinette began to cry. Letting all her pent up emotions out. She felt Tikki hug her from the side. She still continued to cry. Marinette was too lost in her emotions to listen to anything around her. She didn't hear Tikki pleading with her to calm down and look up. All Marinette could hear was muffled yells. 

Suddenly Marinette felt a little breeze near her ear. Then a familiar voice spoke to her. "Dark Angel. I am Hawk Moth. You were pushed to your lowest and left to deal with your insecurities alone. You did good deeds with some mistakes. You're an angel who was pushed into the dark. I will give you the power to judge others based on their deeds and convert them into light or dark angels. Now all I ask for you is to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous in exchange for this power."

"Don't listen to him Marinette! Don't give into his power! Think positive and happy thoughts! You can fight it!" yelled Tikki desperately.

Marinette felt her emotions being amplified. Her head full of sad and angry memories. She shook her head trying not to pay attention to the bad memories or listen to the tempting voices in her head. Any positive thinking was immediately replaced with negative. All this negativity was enough to break someone. Marinette stopped shaking her head and faced Tikki. She saw Tikki's expression go from worried to fear.

"Please don't give up Marinette," cried Tikki.

_ I'm sorry Tikki, everyone. I wasn't strong enough. _

Marinette gave into Hawk Moth's power. With tears streaming down her cheeks she answered Hawk Moth. "Ok Hawk Moth. I will get you their miraculous." She took a final breath as Marinette before she transformed into Dark Angel. The cries of Tikki were heard as the transformation was happening. After the transformation there was complete silence. Both Marinette and Tikki were gone. The rise of Dark Angel has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is now akumatized! What will happen now that Ladybug can no longer save Paris? Chat Noir alone won't be able to stop Dark Angel. I'll be updating every Friday (starting next week) since school is starting . Also thank you again for reading and the wonderful comments! Until next week :)


	4. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

Adrien was shocked by Marinette's outbursts. He knew Marinette didn't like the lies Lila told but he didn't know she'd yell at her. He was even more shocked when he saw his classmates start yelling at Marinette. He tried to stop his classmates from yelling at her but they weren't listening. When she ran away crying he, Nino, and Alya tried yelling for her to come back but she kept running. He was upset about the situation but was happy Alya and Nino were defending her. He wasn't sure if they'd take Lila’s side again but seeing their friend being yelled at snapped them out of Lila’s grasp. If only the others could see how bad they treated Marinette.

As the echo of Marinette’s sobs rang in everyone's head Alya walked to where the money was and picked it up. She counted it and then passed it to Max. "Count it." Max grabbed the money and counted it. His face lit up for an instant but then quickly saddened. 

"So did Marinette fulfill her part of the money?" asked Alya.

"She more than fulfilled it. By adding it to the total of everyone's earnings we now have extra money. The fundraiser was a success," said Max.

Adrien saw how everyone perked up but their mood quickly changed like Max’s. Surely the image of Marinette running away crying filled hit them hard. Alya pulled him and Nino to her side while she faced the class. She straightened her glasses and looked at the whole class with a serious face. “Not only did Marinette  _ not _ ruin the trip but she more than passed the amount she was supposed to earn. This means she baked extra goods to make sure our trip is guaranteed to happen. You all yelled and criticized her without even giving her a chance to speak. We tried to stop you guys from yelling but no one paid attention to us.” Many looked at the ground, feeling ashamed of themselves. “Now Marinette is off crying thinking she’s horrible and that everyone hates her now. I should be comforting her right now but I need to lecture you guys for mistreating Marinette, a  _ friend  _ to many of us.” Alya looked at the girls, those who are friends with Marinette. Extreme guilt spread across their faces. Adrien and Nino shook their heads in disappointment. 

Lila walked up to Alya. A sad expression on her face. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for Marinette to run off crying. I assumed she didn’t earn any money and believed our trip was canceled. When she yelled hurtful things to me it led to everyone being upset. So don’t blame them for their actions. They were only looking out for me.” 

“When Marinette yelled at Lila our anger got the best of us. I do think that Marinette’s anger towards Lila was unjustified. But I do regret yelling at Marinette and being part of the reason she ran away crying,” said Alix.

Many said they feel the same way as Alix. They didn't like how Marinette yelled at Lila and accused her for missing the fundraiser. 

“About that. Marinette told me she wasn’t informed about the change. Lila can you confirm you sent her the message just to make sure?” asked Alya.

Adrien guessed Lila might have not even sent her the new place change and that’s how she missed the fundraiser. He knows that she’ll be exposed in front of everyone now if this were the case. Before he wouldn’t have agreed to her lies being exposed but Lila has caused Marinette a lot of pain today. He wants Lila to correct her mistakes. He hopes that will help her realize lying is not the way.

Lila pulled out her phone. “For a matter of fact I did send Marinette a text message of the location change. The message even says read. Here you can look for yourself.” She showed the message to Alya. “See. I sent her the text. I don’t know how she managed to forget that the fundraiser was here.”

Adrien thought it wouldn’t be out of character for Marinette to forget the place changed. Everyone knows how clumsy she can be. But even Marinette wouldn’t mess this event. He doesn’t know how Lila managed to make Marinette miss the event but he wants to make Lila fix her mistakes.

“Lila can we talk for a minute?” asked Adrien.

Lila smiled. “Of course.” She walked to Adrien. Grabbed his arm and pulled him away from their classmates. 

“We both know it wasn't Marinette's fault for missing the fundraiser,” said Adrien while pulling his arm out from Lila’s hold.

"I sent her the text and she read it. She must have forgotten about the location change. Marinette looked very tired this morning. Her being tired would have made her forget about the change." said Lila.

Now that Lila reminded him about Marinette looking tired Adrien realized the amount of work she was dealing with. The eye bags under her eyes were more than enough proof that she didn’t sleep well. He also has eye bags under his eyes but he covers them with makeup since he has photo shoots. Also because he knows he’ll get in trouble if his father found out he isn’t sleeping well. Even though Lila made good points he still doesn’t believe that Marinette would have forgotten about the place change.

“You’re right. Marinette did look very tired this morning. But I still believe that she wouldn’t have missed the fundraiser. I don’t know why but everything in me tells me Marinette didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know how but you had something to do with this.,” said Adrien.

The smile on Lila’s face fell. In a bitter tone she replied to Adrien.“I don’t know why you think I’ve done anything when there’s no proof. Either way what does it matter if Marinette missed the fundraiser by accident or not. She still somehow managed to earn more than enough money for the trip.”

Adrien was about to speak but his attention went to the floating white and black flowers that were heading towards them. Flying figures who were heading their way. 

_ This can’t be good _

As the figures grew closer more flowers were raining down on them. Adrien saw how one flower landed on Lila’s head. Lila took the flower out and then a black and white version of herself appeared in front of her. The black and white Lila started to speak but Adrien couldn’t hear anything. Lila started to tremble. She shook her head and tightly closed her eyes as tears were running down. Then she stopped trembling and had an emotionless expression, as if she suffered so much emotionally she became numb to all feelings. Her eyes were still closed but her tears became black and kept running down her cheeks. The black and white Lila walked up to her and touched her. Lila’s skin became pale and her clothes turned white as snow. The black and white Lila took out a knife out of thin air. The knife was enveloped in a black and white aura. She stabbed Lila in the heart. Everyone watched in horror as Lila stood there taking in the blow. No expression of pain was on her face. The black and white Lila took out the knife and transformed into black and white wings. The wings attached themselves to Lila. A black halo appeared on her head. 

“Welcome to my world light angel Lila. You’re one of us now,” said a figure from above.

Everyone watched as the light angel Lila flew up and joined many others who looked like her. Adrien saw as many of the angels looked the same. Some looked like Lila. Endless black tears streaming down their cheeks, white clothes, a black halo, and black and white wings. While others looked the same except their clothes were black not white. They all showed no emotions. One angel stood out to Adrien, it was the angel that welcomed Lila. They were wearing an elegant flowy black medium length dress with white flowers scattered at the skirt. They carried a staff with a black and white flower at the top. They had endless black tears, a black halo, black and white wings, and were emotionless like the others. Their skin was paler than the rest and their dark hair color stood out.

“Marinette?” asked Adrien.

Marinette turned to Adrien. A quick smile appeared on her face. “It’s Dark Angel. Marinette is gone. Run before I have to make you suffer.” Dark Angel went back to her emotionless state before aiming her staff at everyone below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the wonderful comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be writing from Adrien and Marinette's point of view from now on. Next chapter will continue to be Adrien's point of view. Also what did you think of Dark Angel's power? Can you guess what her powers are and what she can do? I update every Friday. Until next week :D


	5. Team Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

Time seemed to freeze as Adrien stood still while Dark Angel aimed her staff at him and everyone. He couldn’t believe Marinette was akumatized. Thoughts quickly ran through his head.

_ This can't be. I should have gone after her. I could have saved her.  _

Adrien stopped thinking about what he could have done. He needs to focus on what he can do now. He snapped out of the trance he was in and acted quickly. Before running away to somewhere safe he yelled at his classmates and friends to run to safety. He told them to avoid the flowers at all costs. He turned to Dark Angel one last time before she was out of sight.

_ Me and Ladybug will bring you back Marinette. I promise. _

Adrien searched for an empty and deserted area to transform. He found an alley and transformed. He took out his baton and called Ladybug. He wanted to inform her about what he knows about Dark Angel’s power. He kept calling for minutes and there was no answer. He was getting anxious with the lack of response. Then he heard his baton ring. He hoped to see a response from Ladybug but saw that the message was from Master Fu. He saw that the message was only the location of a place. Not wanting to waste time he went to the location. He hoped Master Fu knew of Ladybug’s whereabouts. He arrived at the location and detransformed before entering.

“Thank you for coming so quickly Adrien. We are facing a great crisis,” said Master Fu.

“Where is Ladybug? I’ve been calling her multiple times and she hasn’t answered.” said Adrien.

“I sent Ladybug on an important mission before the akumatization occurred. She won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

Relief washed over Adrien. He was glad to know that Ladybug was well and that nothing bad happened to her. Dread quickly crept up on him as he realized he wouldn’t have Ladybug to help him fight Dark Angel. From what he’s seen she was the strongest and most dangerous akuma. 

“I can tell you are worried Adrien. I know that this akuma might be the hardest one you will ever fight. You will not be doing this alone.” Master Fu reached for the miraculous box. He opened it up and faced Adrien. “Choose who you want to fight by your side.” Adrien looked at all the miraculous. He knew that he needed more than one person in this fight. He picked out the miraculous he needed. “I’ll need all the help I can get in this fight. There are lots of people to hand these out too. Can you help me hand them out Master Fu?”

“Of course,” replied Master Fu.

Adrien nodded. He handed Master Fu the fox and monkey miraculous. He also asked him if he could hand out the turtle miraculous. Master Fu said yes. He told Master Fu to tell the others to meet up at the Eiffel tower and help anyone while on the way. Adrien thanked Master Fu before heading out to hand out the rest of the miraculous. He transformed and leapt off to his first location. 

Chat Noir went to a fencing club and saw Kagami slashing flowers and dodging angels. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and went somewhere safe to talk. He told Kagami that he needed her help as Ryuko again. He gave her the box and told her to meet up at the Eiffel tower and help anyone on the way. They parted ways and he went to find Luka. He tried not to touch the scattered flowers on the ship while trying to get inside. He found Luka and told him he needed his help. He told him to go to the Eiffel tower and to help the citizens while not touching the flowers. Chat Noir then went to find Max. He went back to the fundraiser to see if he had taken shelter to a nearby place. Traveling to places was nearly impossible now with flowers being scattered all over the ground. Flowers were still falling from the sky which didn’t help moving around either. He used his baton to blow the flowers out of the way. He checked inside the nearby buildings until he found Max. He gave him the miraculous box and told him to help the citizens and to go to the Eiffel tower. Chat Noir went off to find the last person and luckily he knew where to look, Le Grand Paris hotel. He saw that the area was not covered by flowers yet but he saw from afar that the flowers were approaching. He found Chloe and Sabrina on the roof getting ready to light up the bee symbol. Chloe was about to speak but he cut her off and handed her the box. Sabrina immediately congratulated Chloe and was excited for her. Chloe brushed her off but Chat Noir saw the quick smile on her face. He told Sabrina to go inside while Chloe transformed. He told Queen Bee to follow him. They both headed off to the Eiffel tower. 

When they arrived they saw the rest of the miraculous team talking to each other. Rena Rouge walked up to Chat Noir and asked where Ladybug was. He told her and everyone about her being on a mission and how she won’t be back until tomorrow. 

“We’re doomed without Ladybug,” said Queen Bee.

“If we work together and have a plan I’m sure we’ll be fine,” said Pegasus.

“We need to figure out a way to keep the flowers away from us. The moment we touch them we’re done for,” said Rena Rouge.

“I can use my shield if we’re in a tight situation,” said Carapace.

“Our best bet is to not let Viperion get turned into an angel. Without him we won’t stand a chance. So we all need to keep our guard and prioritize protecting him,” said Chat Noir.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all about to discuss plans on fighting Dark Angel and protecting Viperion when they were interrupted by a gust of wind. They turned and saw Dark Angel flying with a group of angels behind her. They weren’t ready when she aimed her staff at them. Carapace acted quickly by summoning his shield. He barely summoned it in time when hundreds of flowers were released at them. Dark Angel walked up to them and touched the shield. “Well done Carapace. Your reflexes are impressive. You may all be safe but you won’t be safe forever. Let’s see how fast we can break your shield before time is up.” She told her angels to attack and they all started to stab the shield with knives. The miraculous team only watched as the shield was starting to crack. More angels appeared and joined the others in breaking it. Chat Noir watched as he saw the shield start to crack more and more. Not paying attention to the whispers behind him. Then Dark Angel joined and dealt the final blow. The shield shattered. The miraculous team was at the mercy of Dark Angel.

Dark Angel smiled and aimed her staff at them. “It won’t be long till my flowers reach you and you all become angels.” Chat Noir shivered. Thinking back on how Lila turned into an angel. He doesn’t want to get stabbed in the heart. Dark Angel's smile grew wider. “Don’t worry about getting stabbed. I decide if you do. Let’s see exactly what you’ve all done and been through shall we?” Chat Noir braced himself for hundreds of flowers to reach him. But a water dome appeared and surrounded him and the other heroes. The flowers were stopped by the water dome. Ryuko took out her sword. The rest followed her lead, preparing themselves to fight. Chat Noir knew it was time to take Dark Angel down whether they were ready or not.

_ We’re not backing down now. We will save you Marinette. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Thank you all again for commenting! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The battle is about to begin. Do you think they'll be able to defeat Dark Angel? I update every Friday. Until next week :D


	6. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

Dark Angel sensed the water dome appear when her flowers touched it. She was so close to getting the miraculous. So close to achieving her goals. Now she has to deal with them fighting back. 

**_Looks like they want to do things the hard way_ **

“Angels, take them down quickly. I have other things to do,” said Dark Angel.

Dark Angel flew out of the way and signaled her angels to attack the superheroes. In organized groups the angels went after the heroes. She watched as the heroes were fighting off angels and dodging their attacks. Now that the heroes were busy Dark Angel saw this as an opportunity to trap them in and deal the final blow. She flew to the top of the tower and took out her staff. Using her staff she released flowers above her making it look like a pillar of light but made of flowers. Dozens of angels flew towards the Eiffel tower and stopped in front of her, waiting for instructions. Dark Angel started to fly around the Eiffel tower and signaled the angels to do the same. As they all flew around she took out her staff and released flowers as she flew around. The Eiffel tower was now inside a flower tornado.

Dark Angel stopped flying around and went back to the fight scene. When she returned to the fighting scene she was met with Queen Bee approaching her quickly. She instantly aimed her staff at the hero. Queen Bee wasn’t able to dodge the flower attack in time. A black and white Chloe appeared in front of Queen Bee. Dark angel turned to see the other fights and saw as Viperion broke his concentration and was stabbed by an angel on his shoulder. She aimed her staff at him as he staggered back in pain. A black and white Luka appeared in front of Viperion.

The remaining heroes continued to fight trying not to lose focus as their teammates were facing their black and white selves. Dark Angel got closer to the two as she wanted to judge and transform these heroes herself. She waited to hear what their black and white version had to say. 

“You’ll never make mom proud. She can’t even remember your name so stop trying to impress her,” said the black and white Chloe.

“Stop trying to pretend you’re better than everyone you know you’re not that special.”

“Sabrina will leave you at any moment. It’s just a matter of time.”

“You’re a bully. A spoiled brat. An awful person. An evil person.”

“You’re just as bad as Hawk Moth. No you’re worse.”

Dark Angel saw the tears on Chloe’s face. The black and white Chloe started to walk up to her. Dark Angel aimed her staff at the black and white Chloe. It vanished into thin air. Dark Angel turned and faced Viperion.

“She’s not going to choose you. No matter how much time you’ll give her,” said the black and white Luka.

“Music can’t help with everything.”

“You’ll give in again. You can’t hide from your emotions.”

“You’re weak. You can’t even protect the ones you love so much.”

“You can’t even protect yourself.”

Tears streamed down from Luka’s face. Dark Angel made the black and white Luka vanish as well. Both heroes had their eyes closed as black tears streamed down their cheeks. Using her staff she touched both heroes. Luka’s skin darkened and his hero suit turned all black. Black and white wings appeared behind him and a white halo hung above his head. Chloe’s skin became pale and her hero suit turned white but the black in her suit remained. Black and white wings and a black halo appeared on her. Their angel transformations were complete, Dark Angel smiled at her new angel friends. Dark Angel signaled her angels to stop fighting. They all quickly stopped fighting and stood behind her. She knew the heroes must be confused at why she signaled her angels to stop.

“Don’t worry heroes the fighting isn’t over. I wanted to give my hard working angels a break from fighting. You’ll all be facing your angel hero friends this time.” The angel heroes stood in front of Dark Angel. “With the power of their miraculous I’m sure things will be quicker now.” A smirk was displayed on her face while being covered by the angel heroes. Dark Angel can sense the dread coming out of the remaining heroes. She knew that having these two angel heroes on her side have made it impossible for them to win a fight against her now. Her smirk grew wider. “You can give me your miraculous to avoid fighting and getting stabbed.”

The air was filled with silence. Then Pegasus raised his hand to summon a portal. Before he could open a portal he was stopped by an Angel Viperion. He was stabbed quickly before he could fight against him. Soon Pegasus joined the angel army. 

Dark Angel walked closer to the heroes. Standing only a few feet away from them. “I’ve been very nice about this. You're all lucky I’ve let this go on for so long. No more chances. I’m taking the miraculous now” She aimed her staff ready to unleash flowers.

“You don’t need my miraculous. You don’t have to follow Hawk Moth’s orders. I know you were hurt but you don’t need to hurt others. Please let us stop all this suffering,” pleaded Chat Noir.

“You’re wrong I do need the miraculous,” said Dark Angel.

A wave of flowers flooded towards the heroes. The fighting was over. It was only a matter of time before the heroes transformed into angels. Dark Angel has won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I took a very long much needed break. I appreciate everyone for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It provides more info on how the angel transformation is. What do you think is going to happen next? Has Hawk Moth won? Updates have changed to every Sunday (this chapter is an exception, it's to celebrate the holidays!). Until next next week :D


	7. Transformation and Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any advice on how I can improve.

Chat Noir believed his attempt at reasoning would reach Marinette but it didn’t work. He had no time to react as the flood of flowers showered him and the others. Now he and his hero friends will become part of her angel army. Hawk Moth will get his miraculous, he’ll be closer to achieving his goal. 

_ I’m sorry Marinette. We weren’t enough to save you.  _

_ M’Lady wherever you are. I know you’ll save us all. _

He stood as he saw himself, as Adrien, in black and white appear before him. Seconds later other black and white figures appeared. The civilian forms of the heroes were exposed. If he wasn’t so focused on his figure he would have realized the other heroes were his friends all along. Chat Noir’s heart was rapidly pounding as the dreadful moment approached.

“Since I’ll have the miraculous soon I’ll be nice and spare you guys some pain. Only the emotional pain people face when first transforming. I won’t be letting you off on the eternal crying, thoughts, memories, or most importantly being stabbed. Don’t worry though it’ll only hurt for a second, or two, or a few,” said Dark Angel.

The heroes shuddered at the thought of the knife being pushed into their chests and into their hearts. Their imaginations of the stab were cut short as they felt tears pour down their cheeks. Endless black tears that flow down and seem to disappear as they touch the ground. The figures walked towards them and as they grew closer to their target they drew out their knives. 

Chat Noir closed his eyes bracing himself for the stab. If he was given the chance he would have ran away and avoided the fate of being stabbed. But Dark Angel’s power prevents him from moving. He could only uncontrollably shake and cry as his fear and anxiety exploded.

_ I don’t want this. _

_ Please. _

_ Someone help. _

Impending doom loomed over their heads. Dark Angel only smiled as she watched the heroes fall into the dark emotions and thoughts overtaking them. The figures reached the heroes. Arms simultaneously drew up and aimed into the hearts of the heroes. Knives were about pierce into the heroes until the figures froze. Knives only a centimeter away from contact. The figures stepped a few feet away and made the knives disappear. Relief washed over the heroes. With their hearts threatening to jump out their chests they all started at each other in confusion. Dark Angel walked up to them. Her staff aimed at the figures. The figures quickly disappeared and now she aimed her staff at the heroes. They all stared at her in fear and confusion not knowing what was to come.

Dark Angel’s closed eyes opened. Revealing sorrowful blue bell eyes. Black tears turned into a cloudy white. No longer endless but still falling down. “I’m sorry for everything” Quickly blue bell eyes were slowly turning dull and tears became black and endless. “I promise this won’t hurt” The heroes were showered in flowers once more. They were all rapidly transforming into angels. One by one they completed their transformation. Chat Noir only having seconds left before completion.

“Marinette!” yelled Chat Noir.

He reached out his hand to her. Desperately wanting to go with her. To apologize for letting things get to this point. For not being there for her. For not being a good friend. He only saw as she closed her eyes and had a sad smile. 

“I love you, my kitty,” she said before turning back into Dark Angel.

Realization hit him like a truck. The impact of the words is heavy and full of meaning. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette his friend. Marinette who is so friendly and kind. Marinette who would do all she can for a friend. Marinette who stands for what she believes in. Marinette who was very clumsy. Marinette who had confidence. Marinette who had courage and strength. Marinette who was quick-witted. Marinette who he was in love with. 

“I love you too,” he whispered out before turning into an angel.

Their final moments as each other was spent on love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Life got very busy for me since the last update. This chapter is very short but it has all I wanted to include in it. I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks for all the comments I appreciate them. With my busy life updates will be 1-2 weeks now. I'll mostly be updating on the weekends so keep a look out. Thank you all for your patience and until next time :D


End file.
